Why I love you
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: A glimpse in the mind of our most lovable professor. Sorry that i have not uploaded no new story but i was in the slump. hope you guys like this!


Author's note: Sorry guys that I have been away for such a long time! but I have been having problems and did not feel no inspiration to write. But today, I was cleaning my room, I came across a cassette [yes a CASSETTE] and curious to hear what was on it I found a song from the oldie days by Eddie Cochran. Than this story came to mind. If you see I have grammar problem and such and want to correct it, mail me and we could fix it! ^^. I hope you all like this story and once again sorry for being away for so long!

Why I love you

Gently placing James back in the crib I stand there and gaze at him thinking, how I became a father. Who would of thought I would fall in love in the first place. I am known for as long as I remember as the most hated man that walk the face of the earth! Through out my life I had to wear a mask for I was a spy in both the good and bad side: but mostly I was on the good side. I had to act like I hated everything in sight which most of the time I actually did, but when I was confronted with the demand from someone I never thought would look at me everyone thought I did something. For weeks I received hate mails and howlers, my house, even being guarded with the strongest protection wards and sort had words of hate written on it.

At first I didn't care about that for firstly I didn't spend time at that house which was a hellhole for my childhood, secondly I don't give a flying fuck what others have to say. But, for him I went against everyone! I would not let no one doubt the love I have for him, for I LOVE him. They could send me all the shit they wanted but no one, I mean NO ONE will touch nor hurt him. So I battled, it took close to three years for the world to leave US in peace but they left us. Yes, at the beginning I was also scared of what the relationship of ours was, I mean, what would one say if you have a person who is close to twelve years your junior come up to you and proclaim his undying love to you and ask you to marry him.

The day that Harry-Fucking-Potter came to my room in his last years in Hogwarts and physically stormed in and proclaim his love to me I also thought he was cursed. I didn't believe him and for a little bugger that he was wouldn't move from his spot even when I physically pushed him out he stun me and… and well… asked if I would allow him to claim me as his. Shocked? Yeah I was also at that time but let me say if was a night I would NEVER forget.

As I said I fought for our relationship and he did too. He went to the papers and yelled at them to leave us alone, that he had a right to live the way he wanted after defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That he may love who ever the hell he wanted and that it was none of their business of whom he is with. Everyone from school: teachers and students, all backed us in our relationship that was a shock to me cause I always thought they hated me for the way I treated them but I was mistaken.

The first year of being together was rather hard on me. I had never been in a relationship nor was I ever in love [everyone thought I carried a torch for Harry's mom but it was just pure friendship we had]. So the beginning was awkward, but he was patient as he always is and helped me express my feelings more than I ever did. The second year, he moved in to teach DADA and also moved into my room which was celebrated with mucho gusto [^.^] I wanted to change also, with the war all finish and the death eaters all locked up, I had no need to continue being the rude and hateful person. So I changed, for the better, but that in a short amount of time I became ill. We were planning our wedding and such so I thought it was pure stress that I was having but after two fainting spells and a week of running to the toilet and throwing up what I ate the day before we went to Poppy to see what was the matter.

Pregnant. That one single word that Poppy said made my world turn upside down. At first I was laughing, I thought it was a joke and called her on it, but when her face showed me that it was not a joke I started hyperventilating. I was thirty-seven! Three years till my forties and in the wizarding world a male cannot get pregnant past the age of thirty! So how was I with child! I didn't know what to do, my childhood past in front of my eyes and to bring a child into the world with my background I didn't want that. Yes, I was thrilled about a child but scared at the same time. I was stuck in my own little world when I was gently brought back to the present by Harry's voice. He told me that all will be right, that he loves me and that I have given him the greatest gift that he had ever been given. A child.

Word got around the wizardry world about my pregnancy and I became a freak for the media. Hateful words were thrown at me on how I had planned this or that I was brining a new dark lord to the world, that at the first glance at what was being written on the papers the world got to see what happens when you cross a piss ass war hero. I will just say that no one will ever mess with Potter OR even speak a single bad thing about me or our child.

Harry wanted to postpone the wedding due to my heavily stomach but I wanted none of that. I have finally found a love pure and simple and I wanted to keep it and never let it escape me. I know that I have become a sap but when you think that you would never fall in love and this happens you would want to try and keep it as tightly as you can and never let it slip from your hands. So with an adjustment done to my gown we walked together to the altar where Albus stood proud and joined our hand in a beautiful binding ceremony. I wasn't crying, no I wasn't, it was my allergy that made my eyes watery through out the ceremony and my itchy throat that made me sob a bit when Harry was reading his vows… alright, it was beautiful. The ceremony was in the open field at Hogwarts were only that staff and students of that time were the ones who attended, the flowers of spring that were blooming and me in a dark blue robe and Harry in a light green one. Our honeymoon was not that grand, we had it in the room of requirements. But it was something {we didn't want to leave Hogwarts incase something happened to me and the baby- Harry and Poppy's words not mine}

Months past and walking to the great hall I just finish stepping in that I felt the most hideous pain I have ever felt! Worst than the crucio! I looked up to the head table were my husband was sitting and I don't even know if he did hear or he just saw it in my face but I said "SHIT". What, you thought I would have said 'its time', or 'the baby is coming' umm, no, dream on. But the past three HOURS were a pain in the ass! Literally, but alas worth it, in my arms I had my son: James Albus Potter-Snape. I let Harry get the first name for even if he said I gave him a gift he gave me a life! He gave me a love that I have never had, and now a child a son I would love.

So here I stand, six months have past and I still feel like I am dreaming. I keep on looking at my child and than I look around me to see if no one was there and I bend over the railing and whisper something that my mom used to sing to me when I was small. I brush aside a strand of hair from his face and start to sing:

tell me why the ivy twines

tell me why the stars do shine

tell me why the ocean's blue

and i will tell you just why i love you

because god made the ivy twine

because god made the stars to shine

because god made the ocean blue

because god made you, that is why i love you.

"Sev"

I turn around and see my husband leaning against the door with a smile on his face. I am full of joy and happiness for the life I have been given but I need to say something…

"if I hear a word of this, you will be sleeping in the living room for a month"

_walking closer to Severus, Harry chuckle and says_

"with a kiss my lips are sealed."

The end.

-what do you guys think? Review please!


End file.
